A significant portion of some businesses' revenue is derived from advertisements. The manner in which these advertisements are presented to viewers and the way these viewers interact with and/or perceive the presented advertisements is very important to the success of these businesses.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.